Secret
by evie1270
Summary: Joker is trying to kill everyone, while Tim and Cass have been keeping a secret. TimxCass, Birdflash. Rated T. Multi-chapter. **-{CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE MAY CONTINUE SOMEDAY SORRY}-**
1. Delusional

****-{Yeah. I'm alive.}-****

**This is my first non-Birdflash story!**

**Ha. Just kidding. It has Birdflash. Course it does.**

**But it is centered around TimxCass instead.**

**And it's my first non-YJ story.**

**It's also my first multi-chapter. {Moments doesn't count}**

**There is like, 12 TimxCass stories. That's it. I don't care about you haters, but I think Tim and Cass had POTENTIAL!**

**And I dislike Steph.**

**THERE I SAID IT. GET OVER IT.**

**I used to hate her, actually. Then I was like meh. She's not **_**that**_** bad.**

**Defiantly**** not my favorite though.**

**Anyway.**

**The story is told from a lot of different points of view. First chapter is just narration and Dick's.**

**I tried to make it funnyish. Mainly for Dick's P.O.V... Did it work? Dick is funny in the comics. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YJ DID TO HIM, BUT THAT WAS A VERY SERIOUS IMPOSTOR.**

**WARNING- Contains SLASH AKA BOYxBOY.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. No characters, settings, nothing.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

****-{Dick}-****

How did I _not_ notice this? How could it have gone on for so long, and the thought never even cross my mind?

Cass and Tim are _together. _Like, _couple _together.

Although, I guess I can''t really blame myself for not noticing. They _were _trying to hide it. But not from me, no. From _Bruce._

And it doesn't look like Bruce _has _noticed. I'm impressed. They managed to keep their relationship a secret from the goddamn Batman. Wally and I were found out within the first month. Bats was _not_ happy. Not because we're two guys, but because we worked together on the team, and he didn't need 'two teenagers screwing up and dying because they can't control their hormones'. I actually told Tim that story once, probably made him paranoid. It's completely understandable he would keep it from Bruce, but from _me_?

We were on patrol. Nothing big really, a couple break-ins, wanna-be bank robbers, a few muggers. A pretty boring night.

****-{Narration}-****

Nightwing and Robin were watching from a distance as a mugger approached a young woman. They each shot a grappling hook and swung in to save the damsel in distress. They quickly knocked out and tied up the criminal.

The woman approached them. 'Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! How can I repay you?' She ran forward and threw her arms around the two heroes.

Nightwing glanced at Robin, who seemed equally surprised by the woman's reaction. Normally they muttered their thanks and ran, not once looking back.

'Er- Just doing our job, ma'am,' Robin said.

'Oh, but there must be some way I can thank you! Actually, let me introduce myself,' The woman removed her hood and scarf, revealing white skin, red lips and a mask to match. 'You can call me Harley, boys.'

'Harleen,' Nightwing's eyes narrowed.

'HarLEY, bird brain. Hpm. You should have known that. You boys need a good ol' spanking.' Unknown to the two vigilantes, a couple goons came from behind them, each holding a baseball bat. Neither of the heroes managed to say a word before they were thrown into darkness.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Joker laughed at the two unconscious heroes. 'Good job, Harls! We have them right where we want them.'

'Thanks, puddin'! Now what are we gonna do?'

Joker smiled. 'Now, Harley, we wait.'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Nightwing and Robin's hands were tied with rope above their heads. The older had recently risen from unconsciousness and was fighting a major headache. Robin, on the other hand, was awake, but he was hit a little too hard on the head, and was just a little delusional, humming along to some song that only existed in his head. They were there for a couple hours before Batman, Batgirl and Flash burst in. Flash immediately ran to untie his lover, while Batman examined the room for any bombs. Batgirl kneeled down in front of Robin and began to use a batarang to cut the knot.

'Cass?' Tim looked up into her mask.

'Tim. You...okay?'

'I waited for you...'

'Know,' Cassandra grunted. Her eyes narrowed behind her cowl at the batarang she was trying to cut, but if you could see past her you would see how her gaze shifting back to Robin. She dropped the batarang as she finally cut through the rope and Tim collapsed on top of her, unable to support his own weight. She caught him, and carefully helped him lie down on his back.

'My head hurts,' Tim mumbled. Cass moved to his head and checked it for bumps. She found one on the very back of his head and gently touched it, causing Tim to hiss in pain.

'S-sorry...' She ran her fingers through Tim's black hair, avoiding the bump, massaging his head and let him lay his head down in her lap. He smiled and sighed happily, and was asleep in less then a minute.

****-{Dick}-****

Bruce was too busy being paranoid, and Wally was too busy obsessing over the tiny bruise that had formed at the back of my head to see. But I noticed. That was not normal friend behavior. If it had been me and Artie, or Kaldur, it wouldn't have gone like that. We were only gone for a couple hours: Cass normally wouldn't have been that worried, even though she managed to give off the impression she wasn't very concerned for Tim's safety.

I had a hunch: sure. But now I needed proof.

But before that I need sleep. And a shower. And a bowl of Lucky Charms.

****-{FIN}-****

**Lucky Charms are very good. I love them. I feel Nightwing should love them too.**

**I know the part with Joker seems pointless, but it's relevant later.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and Favorite/Follow if you want more!**

****-{evie1270}-****


	2. Security Cameras

****-{SNOW}-****

**So. As some of you may know, I live in Canada. It started snowing for the first time this fall today.**

**I know Tim and Cass are VERY out of character. I know. I love fluff, so I love to change people's personalities so there will be more fluff.**

**First half is full of Birdflash! Second is full of TimxCass! It's amazing. Birdflash and TimxCass in one. BEAUTIFUL.**

**Ah, me and my non-canon ships.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC. As always.**

**Warning- Contains Slash, aka BOYxBOY. As always.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

****-{Narration}-****

Dick sat on the black couch in the living room of his Bludhaven home, his laptop resting on the coffee table in front of him. He sat at the edge of the couch, leaning over and typing something. He heard Wally enter the room, but he didn't turn around. Wally sighed. When Dick still didn't acknowledge him, he sighed again, this time a lot louder and more obnoxious then before. The younger hero ignored him, continuing to type at his keyboard. Wally walked over and flung himself over the back of the couch, causing Nightwing to stop typing in surprise. The speedster took advantage of this and wrapped his legs around Dick's lower stomach, and his arms over his shoulders, pulling the acrobat closer to him.

Wally rested his chin on Dick's shoulder and began to whine. 'Diiiiccccckkkkk...'

Dick rolled his eyes at Wally's childish tone. 'What do you want, you attention-whore?'

'I'm not an attention whore. Is it a crime if I want my husband to say something when I enter a room?'

'Maybe. I'll have to check. Then I can leave you tied up in an alley for the cops. But even if it's not, it's a pretty attention whore-ish thing to do.'

Wally huffed and pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. Dick turned his head and kissed him softly. They broke apart and Dick turned back to his work.

'So whatcha doin', babe?'

'Spying and snooping.'

'On who?'

'Robin and Batgirl.'

Wally raised an eyebrow. 'Why? Is this one of those weird Bat 'stalk your partners' type things? Because I really hate those.'

Dick laughed.

'Hey, I'm serious! Bats tried to kill me when he found out we were together! And remember that time when you were sixteen? And when I asked him if I could marry you!'

'You asked him if you could marry me? How very chivalrous of you.' Dick turned his head again to leave another kiss on Wally's lips.

'Chivalrous? I was just trying to not be thrown in a pit of boiling oil.'

Dick cackled. He then brought up a security tape of Cass and Tim. 'Wals, watch this. It's the Batcave right now.'

'It's just Robin and Batgirl. What about it?'

'No. See that? It's the exact same movements over and over again.'

'So they did that loopy thing you used to do to the security cameras when I came over? Why would they do that?'

'Same reason we did. So Bats doesn't know what they're actually doing.'

'What are they actually doing?'

Dick kept typing at his computer, and suddenly the screen flashed and showed Tim and Cass in very different positions. Instead of just talking by the computer, Tim was pushed up against a wall, with Cassandra pressed against him. Tim's hands were on her hips, pulling her into him, while her hands rested on his neck, pulling him down so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. Cass pulled back and said something to Tim. He sighed and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and softly kissed his cheek. He said something else, she nodded, and they went up into the manor.

Wally's eyes widened. 'Copycats...'

Dick laughed. 'I knew it!'

Wally leaned around and closed Dick's laptop. 'So now that you're done spying on your little brother and his girlfriend,' Wally pulled Dick back into the couch with him, letting the younger's head fall onto his shoulder. 'You'll come to bed?'

Dick smiled. 'What about the kids?'

'They've been asleep for hours, babe. It's midnight.'

'It is? How long have I been sitting here?'

'Couple hours. You coming or not?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'No.' Wally stood and pulled his lover up with him before dragging him off to the bedroom.

****-{Tim}-****

'Tim.' She comes up to me in the cave. 'You loop...cameras? Need talk.'

I bite my lip. She probably wants to yell at me for being so stupid and letting myself get attacked in that alley. I open up the security cameras on the computer. 'Yeah, just gimme a sec.'

She puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and she gives me a small smile.'Not mad, promise.'

I finish looping the cameras and turn around to face her. 'Alright, I'm do-'

I'm cut short by lips over mine. I don't know how she does it, but she always makes me speechless every time she kisses me. She breaks apart and drags me to my feet after her.

She pushes me up against the wall and kisses me again, this time harder. Her tongue floats over my lips, looking for an entrance, and I give her one. Before I know it, her tongue is searching everywhere in my mouth, giving me shivers and butterflies. She's the dominant one; she always is. I'm like a rag doll in her arms. She always has this effect on me.

The second I lay my eyes on her my heart speeds up to abnormal speeds. When she touches me I'm paralyzed. If we're alone and she kisses me, my brain is flooded of thoughts of her. It's not good, that she has this power over me, but I love it. I crave it every moment of my life now. Her touch, her smell, her taste, her voice, it's enough to drive me insane.

Sometimes, when we're on patrol, we split up from Bats and Wing, and just disappear for a couple hours. Those nights are the ones when she comes to my house after to see me and makes me pant and scream and moan her name. The mornings after those nights are the ones where I wake up in bed next to her, her lips still covering mine. The afternoons after those mornings are the ones where she asks me to loop the cameras. The evenings after those afternoons are the ones where I tell her I love her and she says the same. Those are my favorite days.

It's only my dad who knows about us. I haven't told Bruce, Dick, Barbara or even Alfred. None of them figured it out, as far as I know. She hasn't told anyone. If Bruce found out, he might make us break up, or remove us as Batgirl and Robin. But maybe I'm just paranoid about what Dick told me about him and Wally. Or maybe it _is_ a good thing no one knows. It's more fun to sneak around behind their backs.

She breaks away from my mouth and gasps for air. I try to, but I still can't breathe with her taste left in my mouth.

'I... worried. Thought you dead...can't lose you.'

I pull her closer and whisper into her ear. 'I know. I'm sorry. You know I'd never leave you. I love you, Cass.'

She smiles, then pointed to herself. 'Love.' She put a hand on my chest. 'Too, Tim.' She kisses my cheek. I smile. I love the way she forgets her words. She hates it. She thinks it makes her stupid. I think it's adorable.

'Do you wanna go upstairs?'

She nods and takes my hand, leading me up the stairs into the manor.

****-{FIN}-****

**Yay. It's nice and long and fluffy. Beautiful.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and favorite/follow!**

****-{evie1270}-****


	3. So

****-{WHAT IS THIS}-****

**SERIOUSLY. This chapter sucks. It's short it's pretty much nothing. I'll add more and make it better later.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS TO DC.**

**Warning- Hinted Slash aka BOYxBOY. Deal.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'We have to figure out why Joker kidnapped you two. He didn't torture you and he didn't set a trap for us. Our only lead is the warehouse he took you too.'

The three boys of the Batfamily were all gathered around the computer in the Batcave. Nightwing stood leaning against the computer. Batman sat in his chair with his cowl down.

Alfred's shadow appeared at the top of the stairs, leading to the entrance of Bruce Wayne's study.

'Master Bruce, sorry to interrupt, but there is a call waiting for you from the office. It is apprently very important.'

Bruce stood to go upstairs to the phone nd Nightwing turned to Robin.

'So.'

'So... what?'

Dick smirked at the boy he considered his younger brother. 'You know what I mean.'

Tim squinted in confusion. He thought for a moment. 'No. I have no clue, actually.'

'You. And your girlfriend.'

Tim's eyes widened. 'My-My girlfriend? I don't... have... one.'

'Right. You're gonna have to work on your lying skills.'

'I don't have a girlfriend.'

Dick laughed and stood up and started walking out the door. 'Cass and Timmy, sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-'

'W-What? Me and... Cass? We're... not couple. Why would you think that?'

'Seriously bro. You gotta work on your lying. You're stuttering. And I _know _you two are a couple. The other day I was just watching security cameras in the Cave, and I happened to notice the camara was on a loop. So I unlooped it and you were against a wall. Getting your face eaten off by Batgirl.'

'Uh. There's... not really any way I can deny it now, is there?'

'Nope.'

A second later Tim was wrapped around Nightwing. The older boy stiffened in suprise. 'Please, please, please don't tell Bruce? I really love Cass, and I don't want him to break us up like he did to you and Wally!'

Dick smiled and hugged Robin. 'Don't worry. I won't tell him, but you should. He deserves to know, and hey, he might be okay with it.'

Robin backed away. 'Are you sure? What if he still makes us break up?'

'Then you secretly date behind his back until he gets over it.'

Robin laughed. 'Thanks, Dick.'

'Thanks Dick for what?' Bruce reppeared by the bottom of the stairs.

'He's just helping me with homework stuff.'

'Good.' Bruce brushed off the topic and sat back down

Dick raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice to a whisper. 'Maybe you're not as bad at that as I thought.'

****-{FIN}-****

**See? It's pretty bad.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	4. Cancelled

**This story is cancelled until further notice. Sorry. But I only write what I ship, and I just don't ship TimxCass anymore. I may finish this at some point, but I don't know how long that will take. Sorry. Just can't. Suck it up. Jason Todd got beaten with a crowbar, blown up, and **_**died**_**, came back to life, and crawled out of his **_**coffin, six feet in the fucking ground. **_**Suck. It. Up.**

**Also please ignore how I seem to have two personalities. I'm sorry {inner-canadian right there} and suck it up. {moody teenager}**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
